Holiday Confusion-Takari
by Tia Kamiya
Summary: Takari! I wrote a Takari... I have NEVER written one b4, so be nice. Okay, an unexpected kiss happens between the two, and sparks fly... just not that far. Please r/r, but no flames!


Hey everybody! This is my first Takari. I'm sorry if it isn't that good, but as I said, this is my VERY first one, and, I DON'T write Takaris. I don't. I love reading them, but somehow, I just don't write them myself, except for this one. I write more into Taioras, but this one is for any Takari lover out there. Please don't flame, I didn't really plan on putting this up; it was for a contest, but I can't seem to find it anywhere anymore, so it's just a regular story. Though it's around Christmas, I think this story's pretty safe for any culture to read... there's nothing really talking about Christmas in here.   
  
Oh yeah, before I forget, this is dedicated to L.L, and Mule Tail, nicknames for friends at school ^_^ And, they're not fanfic writers, so don't try and search for any of their fics :o)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any way, shape or form. Digimon is owned by   
FoxKids, Saban, Toei Animation, etc.   
  
  
Holiday Confusion  
The sleek black car glided through the road, filled with dirty slush and snow. Though pretty much all the roads were like this, the car seemed untouched, as if the owner cleaned it every hour.   
  
Sixteen-year-old Kari gazed at the pattern of snowflakes that were forming on the window of TK's car. She absolutely loved this time of year. It was near to Christmas, her favorite holiday. Kari loved the little flutter of excitement she got every time she heard a Christmas carol. She started to hum gently to herself, singing 'jingle bells.' As she hummed, she saw TK grin from the corner of her eye.   
  
"What?" she murmured, turning to him. TK just smiled coyly.   
  
"Nothing," he said, focusing on the road, but still grinning. "Nothing at all."  
  
Kari stopped humming and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "What is it?!"  
  
TK laughed. "Ow. That hurt," he said sarcastically. "Stop being so evil. It's almost Christmas."  
  
The two settled down again. They had been friends for about 8 years now, but never anything more. Yes, they had thought about it many, many times, but never had the guts to confront each other about it.   
  
Kari looked at TK. His crystal blue eyes seemed so focused on the road, and his blond hair pushed to the sides. He was so excited about getting his license; he drove Kari wherever she wanted, no questions asked. Today, she was driving her to the hospital, where she was volunteering as an assistant nurse. She hoped one day she would become a real nurse, but was just testing out the job for now.   
  
TK pulled into the hospital parking lot. "We're here," he said to Kari. He found a parking space in the heavily trafficked parking lot and parked almost perfectly. Kari laughed at his precision. TK just smiled.   
  
"It's important to leave room for the other cars, and still be able to open your door at the same time. Very difficult task," he said to her like an expert driver.   
  
"And so I see," Kari said, giggling. "Come inside the hospital with me."   
  
"I dunno... I'm not sure I'm allowed if I'm not volunteering or anything," he said, playing with his car keys. He had a tiny key chain frame with a picture of him and Kari fooling around in the snow on it. He grinned at the picture. They both looked so stupid in the picture, yet so cute.   
  
Kari tugged on his wrist like a child, distracting his train of thought on the picture. "C'mon. You can get a coffee from the doctor's lounge or something. Just come."  
  
TK shrugged and got out of the car. Kari hooked onto his arm. "Good. Now I have somebody to escort me in," she joked. "I can act like the queen."   
  
They started walking across the parking lot like a snobby king and queen, with their chins and noses pointed up. They broke out laughing before they could reach the entrance.   
  
"I don't really like hospitals. They're full of sick, grumpy people," TK said, after he stopped laughing.   
  
Kari laughed. "You'll get used to them."  
  
The walked into the hospital entrance, which was decorated with holly, wreaths and Christmas pictures. The hospital was busy as usual, bustling around like last-minute Christmas shoppers. Nobody seemed to notice them come in.   
  
"Are they always so ignorant of their royalties?" TK whispered in Kari's ear.  
  
"It's always busy around this time of year. You can't blame them."   
  
"I was just kidding. Don't be so tense," TK told her.   
  
Kari gave him a sly smile and punched him on the arm again. "I'm not. You're just in a really good mood,"  
  
"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing? You should be more like me, and stop punching people's arms. I'm very sensitive, you know," he said, pretending to cry from Kari's punch.   
  
Kari opened her mouth to debate again, but stopped, glaring and smiling at TK at the same time. Their relationship was just like her expression; sometimes playful and coy, other times, serious and dramatic.   
  
Kari unlatched her arm from TK's and checked at the front desk.   
  
"I'm here," she said to the nurse who was taking folders from the desk. The nurse looked up, almost startled.   
  
"Oh- Kari! I'm so glad you're here. We have an emergency," the nurse said. "The people who were supposed to act Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus for the sick children's ward aren't here! Will you two be willing to act them?"  
  
Kari looked at TK. His eyebrows were raised. His blue eyes looked almost scared. Kari smiled at his scared, childlike face, reminding her of the little eight-year-old she always hung around with in the digiworld.  
  
"I-I don't know," he said reluctantly. He looked around the hospital, looking for a distraction.   
  
"C'mon, TK, it'll be fun!" Kari said. "Just do it for the kids! They'll be so upset if Santa doesn't come. Whatever happened to Mr. TK-Good-mood?"   
  
TK looked at Kari's radiant, glowing face looking up at him. He couldn't possibly refuse that face- that angelic face that always seemed to suck all his strength out of him and make him go weak at the knees.   
  
"He's still here, but he doesn't like dressing up," TK stated. "And he doesn't do a great Santa Claus impression."  
  
Kari smiled. " I don't even know how Mrs. Claus acts like,"   
  
"So that's a yes? Good," the nurse assumed. "The children will be so pleased. I'll give you ten minutes to change and apply some makeup if you need it. All the stuff is in the doctor's lounge... I'll go and prepare the children for your arrival. See you in ten minutes."  
  
The nurse ran off to the children's ward, leaving the couple behind. TK looked at Kari.  
  
"So I guess, I'm Santa, aren't I?" asked TK. "I don't think I'm in shape to be Santa."  
  
TK motioned at himself, skinny and tall, almost the complete opposite of Santa Claus. They headed off to the doctor's lounge, finding the box of costumes near the back. After they had changed, Kari looked fine, but TK just couldn't look in-character. They had already stuffed his costumes with two pillows, and yet, he still didn't look like jolly old St. Nicholas.   
  
"Just say ho-ho-ho and kids will believe you're Santa," Kari laughed. Slowly, they walked together to the children's ward.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"And I want an electronic puppy, and a dolly that looks exactly like me. And I want a real puppy. And a kitty too. A nice cuckoo clock in my room would look cute. Hmm, oh yeah, I want a new teddy bear that doesn't shed. And a diamond ring... that shouldn't be too much work for your elves, right Santa?" asked the little girl sitting on TK's knee. She looked about 6 or 7, but sure had plenty of demands.   
  
"Well, uh, I'll see what me and my elves can do. Ho-ho-ho!" TK said nervously. He wanted to get this job over with, because the costume was very hot, and was also very itchy. Even so, he had trouble breathing through the thick white beard he had to put on. He was happy that this was the last child.   
  
"But wait!" The girl interrupted. "My list isn't done yet. I'll give some more toys for your elves to make because they need exercise. My mommy says that exercise is good for you, so I'm doing a favor for the elves. They should be thanking me. Anyway, I'll continue. I also want a fur coat for myself. And I want a cellular phone and a mini keyboard. And... I want a lot of jewelry. Money too. Either is good. But even better would be pure gold..."  
  
The girl rambled on and on. TK didn't even listen. He was just staring at Kari, who seemed to be the only one who could get the children under control. TK loved the way she was. She always seemed to be perfect with everybody. TK put on a goofy grin, which looked rather foolish, as if he were drooling over something.   
  
"Santa, listen to me. LISTEN TO ME!" the girl screamed.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I want all of those presents now," the girl insisted. The bratty girl's arms were crossed, and her mouth was twisted into an absurd pout. She looked like the most spoiled child on earth, except for the hospital PJs she had on.  
  
"But it has to wait until Christmas," TK told her, then added quickly and unexpectedly, "Ho-ho-ho."  
  
"BUT I WANT IT NOW!!!!" The girl screamed in TK's ear. Kari rushed over to TK and the little girl.   
  
"Um, Santa and I don't have the presents right now. The elves are still preparing them," Kari told her gently.   
  
"NOW!!!!!!!!" The girl screamed. She turned all red and her eyes began to become watery and red. However, she looked more angry than sad.   
  
"There must be SOMETHING Mrs. Claus and I can give you right now," TK said, looking around the room. "Maybe a candy cane?"  
  
The girl's face immediately lit up. The girl set a sneaky, sly smile across her face. "Yes...I know!"  
  
TK and Kari were glad that she didn't blow a full tantrum. "What is it?"  
  
The girl stood up proudly as if she had the best idea in the world. Kari and TK waited for her request, praying that they would be able to fulfill it somehow.   
  
"I want to see Santa and Mrs. Claus KISS!!!"  
  
TK and Kari gaped at the girl for a little while. And then they looked at each other in disbelief. The girl seemed as proud as an Olympic medallist. She stared at the couple, anxious to see the kiss. Her red, angry face had disappeared, replaced with a cruel, evil one.   
  
"Um- how about a candy cane?" Kari asked, picking up one from the bowl of candy canes that the hospital had supplied for them. Most of them were broken, others were crushed into a powder-like formula.   
  
The girl turned red and pouty again. "DO IT!" she screamed. The started kicking TK's shin with her tiny foot.   
  
All of a sudden, Kari felt two soft hands from each side of her face, and before she knew it, she was kissing TK. Kari suddenly felt warm all over and forgot about all the bratty kids around her. His breath was minty and cool- he must've eaten a candy cane, she thought. She would've let the kiss go on forever, but TK stopped her.   
  
"Uh- Merry Christmas, kids! Ho-ho-ho!" TK said to the children, sounding like a sixteen-year-old again. Quickly, they rushed out of the children's ward, both red and embarrassed. They were both silent as they walked to the washrooms to change. Too many thoughts were racing through their minds.   
  
I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that! TK thought. I can't believe I kissed her. She probably thinks I'm a jerk! But man, was it worth it!   
  
Kari was still dizzy from the kiss. Wow. I hope I'm not dreaming. But I'm not even sure if that kiss was true. What if it means nothing? I mean, he could've done it just to make that little girl happy. Still, it's sweet either way...  
  
When the two walked back to the parking lot, they both had the same awkward silence, until Kari asked the big question:  
  
"TK, did that kiss mean anything between us?"   
  
TK didn't answer for awhile. He just stared off into the distance. "I-I don't know Kari... but we're still friends, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Kari said quickly. "Of course..."   
  
As her voice trailed off, the two drove home, both very confused about the kiss.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
Kari clutched onto her pillow tightly as she lay down on her bed. All she could think about was the kiss. She thought about TK too, and wondered how he felt.   
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" asked Tai, poking his head into his sister's room.   
  
"Nothing," Kari said.   
  
Tai walked in the room, and sat comfortably on her chair. "You're thinking real hard... it's probably something serious."   
  
"It's nothing," Kari repeated. She didn't like it when Tai intruded into her personal life. He kept forgetting that she wasn't his 8 year old sister anymore.   
  
You're a quick thinker, Kari. It shouldn't take you this long to think about something unless it's real serious," Tai told her, spinning around in the chair.  
  
Kari just smiled. "Nothing to be worried about. Just girl problems,"  
  
Tai raised his brows. "Sora knows about that junk. Want me to call her? She's coming over anyway. We're going out for dinner tonight."  
  
"Lucky you," Kari said unenthusiastically. Tai bounded out of the room, not saying a word more. The phone was ringing, and he probably assumed it was Sora.  
  
Kari sighed. This was a problem only she could solve, yet it wasn't really a problem. She didn't even know why she was all worried.   
  
Kari buried herself under her sheets. She dug her fingers into her cotton pillowcase, pulling out a computer-printed invitation she had received two weeks ago. Kari furrowed her brows. She had forgotten about the invitation, one she had read while she was sick in bed. She must've left it there when she got better. Opening the invitation, she read:  
  
It's the annual ISHIDA Christmas party!!! Make sure to come (Like usual)   
  
When: December 15, 2000 (ten days early, Matt has a concert everyday until Christmas except for that day :o( )   
  
Where: Hah! Bet you thought it was going to be at the Ishida place, but you're WRONG! This time, it's going to be held at Matt's OWN apartment. Yes, his own. He'll have it equipped with a nice Christmas tree and all the decorations for the party... (any help, please?!)   
  
Time: 5:00 PM- We don't know... morning, maybe? Bring extra stuff in case the party goes on forever!   
  
People invited besides you: Mimi, Izzy, Tai, Sora, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken (I dunno... should I trust ya?), Michael ( just in case you wanna fly in from America ::shrugs::) Grandma, Grandpa, Aunties and Uncies (don't worry, all the adults will be gone before nine o'clock), (Matt's) rock band... that's it! Besides the entire Ishida family (mom and dad will be out before nine o'clock too) Sorry guys, no digimon, adults my freak out on us... heh heh heh ^_^ And... Sorry, Jun, if you're reading this. Matt's apartment can only take SO much people...   
  
See you there! It'll be as good as the old traditional Ishida Annual Christmas Party (IACP)... Even better! Nice and fashionable for the adults before 9:00 PM, Party-down for the teens after 9:00 PM (Yeah, yeah even though a lot of the older digidestined aren't teens anymore, we'll can still party like 'em!) Food is provided... just don't be a pig (Tai, we're looking at your direction ^_^ just kiddin') Questions call Matt's cell, or just talk to him.   
  
CoMe Or ElSe!!  
  
  
Kari sighed. TODAY was November 15. She would have to got to the IACP, it was a tradition for a long time. She had never missed it, though Tai would for his special dinner. She had no choice. Kari was always there, and the party always lasted overnight. However, there was no way she could face TK. She was hoping to give him at least two days before seeing her to kind of wear off the shock of the kiss. But it was EXPECTED. Slowly, Kari walked to her closet to figure out something to wear for the party.  
  
  
******  
At the Ishida place...  
  
Matt stood on the stool, with one hand with a thumbtack, and the other with some mistletoe. He stood in front of the door, wondering how he would hang it up. He put the pin between his lips and arranged the mistletoe on the door.   
  
"-'Tis the season to be jolly FA LA LA LA LAA LA LA LA LAA!- Matt?!! What are you doing, man?!" TK came in, holding two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.   
  
"Mistletoe. I thought it would be funny to see how people would react," Matt struggled to say with the pin still between his lips.   
  
"Funny?! What if one of our relatives walks in here with one of our friends-"  
  
"EXACTLY. We'll get a Polaroid (a camera brand which I don't own) tell them to look up, and take a photo of their reaction to one another. It'll be funny." Matt said, finally being able to put the mistletoe on the door. It looked rather limp, but it would have to do.   
  
TK grunted. "What album are we going to put all those pictures- 'Christmas Bloopers'?"  
  
Matt ignored his statement. "I dareya to kiss the first person to enter the door."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"$20, man. Betcha $20 you can't do it," Matt snickered evilly.  
  
"Deal's on, Matt. Grandma's always the earliest to come," TK said. "She'll make both of us kiss her anyway."  
  
"Hey-" Matt started to say, but the doorbell rang. TK grinned and fled to the door. He was sure it was his grandma. She always came at least an hour before the others. He twisted open the lock, and flung open the door.   
  
"Here's twenty dollars!" He yelled to Matt, not looking at who was at the door. "Kari?!!"  
  
Kari looked at him in confusion. She was dressed for the occasion, in a long green skirt, a red tanktop, a fuzzy red button-up sweater that was low-cut at the neck, and to top it off, a backpack of a teddy bear dressed up as Santa. All TK could do was gape at her. Matt was trying to cover up his erupting laughs, as his hands shook the Polaroid that he was holding.   
  
"I guess I'm a bit early," she blushed.   
  
TK took a deep breath. I'll kiss her on the cheek, he thought. Kisses on cheeks were friendly ones. Suddenly, he leaned forward, shutting his eyelids over his eyes and kissed her cheek- but he didn't. He missed. Bam- Right on the lips. TK couldn't believe it. How could he miss the cheek? It practically took up 2/3 of a person's face! However, he didn't pull back. Somehow, the kiss felt real- like it was supposed to happen.   
  
"PERFECT!!"  
  
The kiss broke, right after a flash from the Polaroid. TK whirled around, breathless. Matt was howling hysterically, waving around the instant photo like a trophy.   
  
"Yeeee-haw, TK!" Matt said, imitating a cowboy. "When did you learn to kiss girls so well?"  
  
Kari was as red as a beet, but TK was redder. He seemed almost steaming with embarrassment. His eyes, cheeks and air were now matching the primary colours; red, blue, yellow.   
  
"Sorry about that, Kari," Matt said, slowly calming down, wiping a tear from his eye. "Come in. Sorry if my brother seems like he's attacking you, but um, we'll explain later. No worries,"  
  
"No worries, huh?!" TK said, raising his eyebrows. Kari cooled down, retaining her calm, cool, collective self.   
  
"Yeah, um, TK, can I use your bathroom? I took the bus here, and well, the buses took forever to come," Kari said. TK nodded, and she rushed off.   
  
Matt was still grinning. "Yeah-huh. Here's your reward. You sure deserve it." He took out a twenty-dollar bill from his pocket, all crumpled, and handed it to TK, along with the photo.   
  
TK snatched the items out of Matt's hand, but glanced at the photo first. It was perfect, lips and faces together, and you could tell exactly who each of them were. It looked almost like a perfume ad, with two couples kissing like crazy, really having nothing to do with the perfume.   
  
"Boy, what I would give to have Tai see that kiss," Matt said, leaning back onto the couch.   
  
TK glared at Matt. "Kari probably thinks I'm a jerk now,"  
  
"Why would she think that?"  
  
"Matt, this wasn't the first time this happened with her. Early on today, I kissed her at the hospital to make some little girl shut up," Tk said worriedly, twiddling his thumbs.   
  
"What? What are you talking about exactly?" asked Matt, confused.   
  
"That's not the point! I'm kissing her everywhere and telling her it doesn't mean a thing!" TK yelled out, grabbing a fistful of his hair.   
  
"So, does it?" asked Matt.  
  
"No! Of couse not! No- she's just a friend. Those kisses were both for business purposes, anyway!" TK pouted like a four-year-old and slumped onto the seat next to Matt.   
  
"Some business," Matt said, turning on the TV.  
  
* * * * * *  
Tears came streaming down Kari's cheeks. The kisses meant nothing, she thought. She had been listening through the door of the bathroom, feeling like somebody had just shot an arrow through her heart. TK's words were piercing and cold to her. She had just felt light-headed and dizzy from the previous kiss, but now her dizziness was replaced with hurt.   
  
  
  
Sequel? No sequel? Review!  
  
Phew, I'm glad it's done. Must've been long to read. Sorry for making the parts so long, I can't seem to split them anywhere. Please review!----though no flames! I don't like them... they make me sad :o( I'll probably finish this by the end of the week, I want to start a Taiora holiday fic.   
  
And... I know I have too much to say, but sorry to Digifire(digi_s2@usa.net), one of my reviewers on my VERY first fanfic for not mailing when the second part came out. I was going to, but I haven't even been in my e-mail in like, a month now. Sorry, sorry! It doesn't seem like a big thing, but sorry!   
  
  
  



End file.
